Elle, tu l'aimes
by Petitchaton
Summary: « Elle, tu l’aimes si fort, si fort… Au point, je sais que tu serais perdu sans elle. Elle, tu l’aimes autant je crois que j’ai besoin de toi… » Oneshot, POV Draco


**Elle, tu l'aimes**

**AUTEUR : **Petitchaton

**GENRE :** Romance, drame

**RATING :** M

**DISCLAIMER :** Tous les personnages ainsi que les lieux et les décors sont la propriété de l'écrivain JKR et la chanson appartient à Hélène Ségara. Seule l'intrigue est à moi.

**RESUME :** « Elle, tu l'aimes si fort, si fort…Au point je sais que tu serais perdu sans elle. Elle, tu l'aimes autant je crois que j'ai besoin de toi… »

**AVERTISSEMENT :** Cette histoire est un slash (relation entre personne du même sexe, dans le cas présent se sont deux hommes.)

**NOTE DE L'AUTEUR :** Je prends en compte les six tomes d'HP et l'histoire se passe un peu avant la fin du sixième tome. J'adresse également un grand merci à Vif d'Or qui est ma bêta sur cette fiction.

**OooooooooO**

_**Elle, tu l'aimes si fort, si fort**_

_**Au point, je sais, que tu serais perdu sans elle**_

Je suis là, une fois de plus, assis fièrement à la table des Serpentards

Je domine tous les autres élèves de ma maison par ma supériorité

Je suis là, une fois de plus, placé presque devant toi

Juste pour pouvoir t'affronter tout le long du repas

Toi qui es mon opposé et mon antithèse

Toi qui es une image de ce que j'aurais pu être

Mais de ce que je ne serais jamais à présent

Et moi, que suis-je pour toi ?

Moi, je suis ta Némésis depuis six ans

Je suis ton ennemi qui est constamment sur ton chemin

Je suis celui qui a gâché ton adolescence depuis tes onze ans

Je suis aussi un reflet de ton toi qui aurais pu exister

Si seulement, tu avais été envoyé à Serpentard au lieu de Gryffondor

Mais cette image de toi ne prendra jamais vie dans cet univers

Nous sommes si opposés en apparence

Tellement semblables en réalité

Mais ça personne ne le remarque à part moi

Tout est si simple quand je les écoute parler de nous

Et de nos _relations _ conflictuelles

Tout est si compliqué en vérité

Quand je laisse mon cœur prendre la parole

Dans mon âme, des dizaines, des centaines de mots dansent

Ils prennent tous une signification à ta vue

Et uniquement à ta vue à toi

Alors, je me torture comme chaque matin

Depuis quelques semaines déjà

Je fais comme si je ne sentais pas mon cœur saigner

Quand je te vois avec elle, amoureux et heureux de l'être

Quand je te regarde te pencher pour effleurer

De tes lèvres son cou fin et découvert par son uniforme

Je t'observe alors que tu lui murmures des phrases

Qui finissent par lui arracher un sourire tendre

Avant qu'elle n'écrase sa bouche contre la tienne

Tu lui souris affectueusement en retour

Avec ce sourire qui lui est réservé à elle

Et à personne d'autre qu'elle

Ce sourire que tu ne donnes même pas à tes amis

Et dans ton regard émeraude

Je lis tout cet amour que tu ne lui avoues pas

Mais que tu ressens déjà depuis longtemps pour elle

Je vois bien que quand tu es avec elle

Tu te moques du monde entier

Et même de moi et de mes insultes qui ne t'atteignent plus

Tu l'aimes à un tel point que je me demande

Comment fais-tu pour vivre éloigné une seule seconde d'elle

Et de son corps que je devine parfait malgré la robe de sorcier qu'elle porte ?

Oui, tu l'aimes à un tel point qu'elle est ta plus grande faiblesse aujourd'hui

Et que sa vie sera tôt ou tard en danger si Voldemort apprend cela

Je pourrais bien sûr tout lui répéter et briser ainsi ton nouveau bonheur

Mais je me tais car je ne connais que trop bien le sentiment qui vit dans ton cœur

Je pousse parfois mon masochisme jusqu'à me demander ce que tu serais sans elle

Que deviendrais-tu si un jour elle te quittait emportée par la mort ou par lassitude ?

En fait, comment as-tu pu vivre jusqu'à maintenant sans elle ?

Sans l'odeur de ses cheveux

Sans la douceur de ses mains

Sans l'amour de son regard bleu

Sans le confort de ses bras noués autour de ton cou

Comment n'es-tu pas devenu fou sans elle pour remplir tes jours de rêves et d'espoirs ?

Comment n'as-tu pas perdu ton courage sans elle pour te guider ?

Comment as-tu gardé la raison sans elle pour pardonner tes erreurs et effacer tes peurs ?

_**Elle, tu l'aimes autant je crois**_

_**Que j'ai besoin de toi**_

Et moi sans toi

Que suis-je ?

Rien que du néant

Rien qu'une plaie béante qui ne guérira jamais

J'ai si peur si tu savais

J'ai tellement peur en vérité

Peur d'un jour me retrouver face à toi sur un champ de bataille

Peur de te voir mourir sans que tu ne comprennes les tourments de mon âme

Une âme que tu hantes de ta présence depuis trop longtemps

C'est bête, n'est-ce pas ?

Mais, j'ai tant besoin de toi pour vivre une minute de plus dans ce monde de fous

J'ai tant besoin de toi pour éclairer mes journées et pour sécher mes larmes

J'ai tant besoin de toi comme j'ai besoin d'air pour vivre

Et, tu ne le comprends pas

Et, tu ne le comprendras jamais

Non, tu ne comprends pas

Et si j'arrive à réussir ma mission de mangemort

Tu me détesteras encore plus pour avoir du sang sur les mains

Pour avoir _**son**_ sang sur les mains

Me pardonneras-tu d'être aussi faible ?

Me pardonneras-tu d'avoir préféré cette vie d'esclave à la liberté de la mort ?

Me pardonneras-tu d'avoir trop aimé ma famille pour la condamner à cause d'un refus ?

Me pardonneras-tu un jour, mon Amour ?

Dis-moi oui, je t'en prie !

Sans toi, je ne serais déjà plus de ce monde

Car c'est toi qui me donnes la force de continuer mon travail

J'ai le courage de le faire parce que je me dis que c'est peut-être de ta main que je mourrai

Alors, tu sais quoi ?

Je partirais heureux en ayant l'impression d'avoir fait ce qu'il fallait

_**Moi, j'enferme ma vie dans ton silence**_

_**Elle, tu l'aimes, c'est toute la différence**_

Moi, je ne vis plus pour ainsi dire depuis hier

Car hier, je t'ai enfin tout avoué dans une salle de classe vide

Car c'était un secret trop lourd à porter et depuis si longtemps

Un instant, ton regard émeraude se pose sur moi

Et je suis simplement heureux de voir cela

Heureux de voir que tu peux continuer à me détester

Malgré que moi, j'aie la faiblesse de t'aimer

Je me mure dans ton silence alors que tes yeux me disent tant de choses

J'ai conscience que tu ne m'aimes pas

Mais j'espérais que tu me dirais quelque chose quand même

N'importe quoi aurait fait l'affaire beaucoup mieux que ce silence qu'il y a eu

Avant que tu ne claques la porte sans un regard en arrière

Et ce matin, tu ne dis toujours rien

Tu ne le répètes pas à tes meilleurs amis

Ni à elle que tu embrasses avec passion tout en me surveillant du coin de l'œil

Merlin, tu cherches quoi au juste ?

Tu veux pouvoir lire ta victoire sur moi, c'est ça ?

Tu veux voir à quel point je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'être rongé par la jalousie ?

C'est ça que tu cherches à voir sur mon visage impassible ?

Tu ne devines pas combien c'est dur de rester de marbre face à ce spectacle

Tu ne sais pas combien j'ai envie de me lever pour gifler cette fille que tu oses aimer

Alors que moi…

Moi, je n'ai plus rien de toi tout compte fait

Même plus ta haine, ni ton mépris

Même plus ta colère, ni ton dégoût

Juste une froide indifférence qui ne te ressemble pas

Toi, tu es passionné autant en amour quand haine

Toi, tu es vivant comparé à moi qui suis mort en apparence

Mais tellement brûlant au plus profond de mon cœur depuis toi

Pourtant quand tu reportes ton attention sur elle

Tes deux émeraudes s'illuminent

D'une lueur de joie qui ne me sera jamais dédiée

La différence entre elle et moi ?

C'est qu'elle, tu l'aimes

Et moi, tu…

Tu me quoi au juste ?

Tu me détestes ?

Même plus depuis que tu sais mes sentiments

Tu me méprises ?

Même plus car je suis trop invisible pour tes yeux éperdus d'amour

Je te dégoûte ?

Peut-être bien

Je te laisse indifférent ?

Sûrement que oui

Tu me marcherais sur les pieds que tu ne me remarquerais toujours pas

Pourtant, au début de l'année, tu me suivais partout

Me soupçonnant à chaque fois que quelque chose allait mal

Et j'aimais cela à un point que tu ne peux pas imaginer

Je te narguais pour attiser ta curiosité concernant mes activités

Que tu n'as toujours pas découvertes soi dit en passant

Et j'ai adoré poser mes mains sur ton corps !

Oui, j'ai eu l'incroyable chance de te toucher

En te frappant, certes

Mais c'était ton corps qui était sous le mien

Et non pas celui d'un autre

Et non pas celui de tant d'autres

Des autres qui ne seront jamais toi malgré tous mes efforts

Elle, tu l'aimes

Cette phrase tourne dans ma tête depuis que vous êtes ensemble

Et elle me fait mal

Si mal malgré que je garde la tête haute et le regard fier

Je sais que tu ne crois pas en mon amour

Tout simplement parce que je ne me suis pas effondré en te voyant aimer

Et être aimé par quelque d'autre que moi

Bien sûr, je souffre et j'en saigne même jusqu'à en crever

Mais je ne te le montrerai jamais

Surtout face à tous les autres élèves

Car je suis un Malfoy

Un Malfoy amoureux

Mais un Malfoy quand même

Et j'ai ma fierté qui m'aide à conserver mon masque d'indifférence

_**Elle, tu l'aimes au point sûrement**_

_**D'avoir au cœur un incendie qui s'éternise**_

La Grande Salle est étrangement silencieuse tout à coup autour de moi

Je me demande ce qui a bien pu plonger mes pairs dans ce mutisme énervant

Je jette un rapide coup d'œil vers la table des professeurs

Mais je n'en vois aucun se lever pour faire une annonce ou un discourt quelconque

Je remarque alors seulement le regard inquiet de Pansy posé sur moi

Je sens la pression de la main de Blaise qui effleure mon épaule avec douceur

Et là, je comprends

Car je _la_ sens alors qu'eux tous _la_ voient

Doucement, elle suit l'arrondi de ma pommette droite

Avant de continuer sa course sur l'étendue plane et imberbe de mon visage

Pour ensuite venir mourir sur mes lèvres

Lèvres qui sont ouvertes en un cri de stupeur muette

Et une phrase débile vient s'imposer à mon esprit

Alors qu'une deuxième larme parcourre le même chemin que sa jumelle

Mouillant ma peau étrangement froide

C'est une sensation agréable

Je me souviens à peine du Poufsouffle qui me l'avait dite

Mais soudain, elle prend un sens jusque là caché à mes yeux

Et j'aimerais tant que c sois toi qui me l'aies murmurée

Une nuit après avoir fait l'amour avec moi

_J'aimerais être une larme _

_Pour naître dans tes yeux_

_Vivre sur tes joues _

_Et mourir sur tes lèvres_

Tout me semble si clair à présent

Alors qu'une troisième perle cascade sur mon visage

Visage pourtant toujours aussi impassible

Avant que ma larme ne tombe dans mon assiette de porcelaine

Moi aussi, j'aimerais être une de ces nombreuses larmes que tu as versées

Oui, je souhaiterais être une de ces gouttes d'eau

Pour pouvoir naître dans ton merveilleux regard émeraude

Si beau, si vivant, si courageux et si fier aussi

J'aimerais être une de ces perles salées

Pour pouvoir glisser le long de l'ovale parfait de ton visage

Pour pouvoir connaître le goût de ta peau

Et enfin, je pourrais mourir sur tes lèvres

Lèvres qui sont d'une douce couleur rubis

Comparées aux miennes colorées d'un rose pâle

Je pourrais tracer le contour de ta bouche

Que je désire ardemment posséder

Je pourrais m'insinuer entre tes dents

Pour pouvoir finir ma courte existence sur ta langue

Et alors, je n'aurais pas vécu en vain

Je pleure silencieusement devant toute l'école

Si l'on peut qualifier mon comportement ainsi

Car, en réalité, seuls mes yeux expriment une émotion

Alors que le reste de ma personne garde encore et toujours

Cette attitude froide et quelque peu austère qui me caractérise

J'ai si froid dans mon âme tout à coup

Si seulement, tu pouvais deviner à quel point

Non, toi, tu ne dois pas connaître cette sensation là

Alors qu'une flamme anime ton regard vert posé sur elle

Un brasier semble vivre en toi à chaque fois que tu l'embrasses

Ou que tu l'effleures du bout des doigts

Comme pour vérifier qu'elle existe réellement

Et surtout qu'elle t'appartient

Et sûrement pas à quelqu'un d'autre

Tu l'aimes tellement et à un tel point

Que ça se voit dans chacun de tes gestes

Que ça se lit dans chacun de tes sourires

Que ça se sent dans chacun de tes mots

Et moi, j'ai si mal de t'aimer

Sans jamais rien recevoir en retour

Que je craque pour la première fois en dix ans

Dix ans que je n'ai pas versé une larme

Car un Malfoy ne pleure pas

Surtout pas en public comme je le fais à l'instant

Je devrais me lever et quitter cette salle

Avant de finir de me ridiculiser complètement

Mais je n'en ai pas la force

Mais je n'en ai plus la force

Mes jambes sont si molles sous moi

Que je serais même incapable de tituber sur un centimètre

_**Elle, tu l'aimes et moi sans toi**_

_**En plein soleil, j'ai froid**_

Soudain, je sens que quelqu'un m'empoigne par le coude

Et ce quelqu'un me force à me lever du banc sur lequel je suis assis

Je suis en train de me donner en spectacle devant tout le monde

Pourtant, je suis incapable de faire le moindre mouvement

Car je te vois blotti contre elle qui caresse tes cheveux noirs

Tout en rigolant et parlant animément avec Granger

Mais tes yeux à toi sont plongés dans les miens

Tu ne me lâches pas une seconde du regard

Tu te délectes de la scène qui se déroule

Sous tes émeraudes si froides et si indifférentes

Pendant que moi, je m'effondre

Car je suis vaincu par ta cruauté

Je n'ai rien fait de mal à part t'avouer mon amour

Et je comprends dans un éclair de lucidité

L'émotion qui anime intensément ton regard

Lorsque tiré par mon meilleur ami

Je passe devant ta table silencieuse

Parce que leur Prince l'est face à ma douleur

Je comprends qu'en réalité

Je ne te dégoûte pas

Je ne t'indiffère pas non plus

Non, tu m'en veux

Voilà ce que tout ton corps me hurle à cet instant

Il me crie toute sa rancœur

Parce que tu ne sais plus me haïr

Depuis que tu connais la triste vérité

Je me rends compte que je marche dans le parc

Toujours silencieusement tenu par Blaise

Qui respecte mon mutisme du mieux qu'il peut

Le soleil brille chaudement pour la saison

Et malgré ses rayons bienfaiteurs qui me touchent

Un frisson me parcourre brusquement le corps

C'est bizarre de constater à quel point

J'ai toujours froid quand tu es loin de moi

Je suis toujours glacé dans mon cœur

Quand tes yeux émeraude ne sont pas posés sur moi

Pour me dire toute leur animosité ou toute leur rancune

Peu m'importe ce qu'ils me disent tant qu'ils sont tournés vers moi

J'ai si froid que je serre mes bras autour de mon corps

M'étreignant étroitement pour lutter contre cette glace intérieure

Que seul toi sais vaincre et briser par la chaleur de ton sourire

Oh bien sûr, il ne m'est jamais adressé mais ce n'est pas grave

Il me réchauffe quand même grâce à son innocence et à son naturel

Moi, je suis si faux avec toi et avec les autres

Avec ma mère et avec mon père aussi

Avec Voldemort mais surtout avec moi-même

Car même si j'ai accepté mes sentiments pour toi

Je ne peux m'empêcher de me mentir

En me répétant inlassablement du matin au soir

Que tôt ou tard, ils disparaîtront

Comme ils sont un beau matin apparus

Bien sûr, la vérité est tout autre

Mais je préfère l'ignorer tout simplement

Car cela fait tellement moins mal comme ça

Oui, c'est moins dur pour moi

Si je me dis que ça passera avec le temps

Et que ce n'est qu'une question de semaines

Mais la vérité, c'est que ça ne passera jamais

Ni demain, ni dans un an, ni dans un millénaire

Et encore moins lorsqu'une éternité se sera écoulée

Je t'aimerai toujours

C'est comme ça

Je ne peux rien y faire

Cela fait déjà presque six ans

Six ans que je t'aime en secret dans mon cœur

Au début, je ne savais pas ce que je ressentais

Mais je l'ai compris rapidement

Et j'ai eu si peur

Peur que tu ne découvres tout

Alors, j'ai joué le jeu de la haine

Pour mieux dissimuler mon amour naissant

J'ai cru que je pourrais toujours le taire

Et enterrer au plus profond de moi mes sentiments

Je me suis menti aussi sur ce coup-là

J'ai fini par ne plus pouvoir supporter le silence

J'ai fini par désirer vouloir crier au monde entier

Mon tendre et merveilleux amour

J'ai fini par vouloir que tu saches

Ce que j'éprouvais réellement pour toi

Et tes yeux m'ont dit qu'ils s'en doutaient

Depuis quelques mois déjà

Et tes yeux m'ont dit qu'ils regrettaient

De savoir à présent tout ça sur moi

Et tes yeux m'ont dit qu'ils préféraient

Mon silence à mes aveux

Tu dois sans doute avoir trop honte

Honte d'être aimé par quelqu'un comme moi

Tu dois sans doute te sentir déshonoré

Déshonoré par mon amour si sale pour toi si pur

Je sanglote doucement à cette idée

Laissant Blaise passer ses bras autour de moi

Laissant Blaise glisser ses mains dans mes cheveux

Laissant Blaise me murmurer qu'il m'aime depuis toujours

_**Plus ma peine grandit en ton absence**_

_**Plus tu l'aimes, c'est toute la différence**_

Je finis par le repousser loin de moi

Lui promettant de réfléchir à mes sentiments le concernant

Et je m'éloigne de lui à grandes enjambées

Car je suis furieux et désespéré à la fois

Car je sais déjà que je ne l'aime pas

Puisque je t'aime toi et seulement toi

Toi si merveilleux

Toi le héros du monde sorcier

Toi l'interdit que je désire

Toi que je veux posséder au moins une fois

Je retourne dans le château

Tentant d'ignorer les regards posés sur moi

Je prends la direction des cachots

Pour me rendre à mon cours de potions avancées

J'entre dans la pièce surchauffée par la fumée des chaudrons

Et j'aperçois Granger et Wesmoche

Mais toi…

Toi, tu n'es pas là

Je suis si triste tout à coup

Que je dois me forcer à cligner des yeux

Pour m'éviter de pleurer une nouvelle fois

Ca fait si mal ton absence

Le son de ta voix m'insultant me manque étrangement

Ainsi que tes regards haineux et tes mauvais sorts

Quand tu es face à moi

J'ai parfois envie de te demander

De me faire terriblement mal

Juste comme ça

Juste pour voir

Juste pour vérifier que je suis bien en vie

Et ce malgré le froid de mon cœur

Juste pour que tu me touches

Même si c'est pour me frapper

Je suis fou, n'est-ce pas ?

Oui, je suis simplement fou de toi

Sais-tu le pouvoir que tu as sur moi ?

Tu me ferais faire n'importe quoi

Car pour toi et par amour pour toi

Je renoncerais à tout même à la vie

Si seulement, tu me le demandais

Mais toi, tu te contentes de m'ignorer

Car j'ai commis une terrible erreur

Une erreur que tu ne me pardonnes pas

Je ne pouvais pas tomber amoureux de toi

Je n'avais pas le droit de t'aimer

Car à tes yeux, j'ai trahi notre haine

J'ai trahi le lien qui nous unissait

Et tu me voues une rancune tenace à cause de ça

La porte s'ouvre brusquement sur toi

Tu t'excuses pour ton retard

Slughorn se contente de te sourire gentiment

Avant de te désigner ta place habituelle entre Granger et Wesmoche

Et lorsque la lourde porte de bois se referme derrière toi

Je comprends que le soleil vient d'entrer dans ce sombre cachot malodorant

Mon soleil plus précisément

Mais tes joues rougies et tes lèvres gonflées

Me font comprendre ce qui t'a si longtemps retenu

Elle et toi avez dû avoir une étreinte torride

Pour que tu sois encore plus décoiffé que d'habitude

Et je l'envie, si tu savais !

Je voudrais être elle à un tel point

Que je sacrifierais n'importe quoi

Pour avoir ses longs cheveux roux

Pour avoir ses yeux bleus

Pour avoir sa poitrine généreuse

Pour être une fille l'espace d'une heure

Pour être _cette_ fille l'espace d'un instant

Et j'ai soudain une idée lumineuse

Mais aussi terriblement dangereuse

Mais peu m'importe le danger

Car pour toi, je suis prêt à tout

A peine le cours fini

Je me précipite dans mon dortoir

Pour chercher une des fioles cachées sous mon lit

Puis, j'emprunte un uniforme à Pansy

Avant de disparaître aussi vite que je suis apparu dans ma salle commune

Je parcourre les couloirs un long moment

Avant de la voir se promener seule

Sa garde est baissée alors qu'elle semble un peu ailleurs

Et je n'hésite pas une seconde

Avant de lui asséner un violent coup à la tempe

Elle s'effondre avec un cri

Et je m'empresse de traîner son corps jusqu'à un placard

Que je ferme solidement derrière moi

Je courre de nouveau à toute allure

Mais cette fois-ci en direction des toilettes abandonnées

Ces toilettes où vit Mimi Geignarde

Ma plus proche confidente

Aussi drôle que cela puisse paraître

Elle sait tout de mes sentiments

Elle sait toutes ces choses de ma vie

Qui ont rendu mon existence plus noire que rose

Malgré ma fortune et mon physique plus qu'avantageux

Je jette rapidement un cheveu roux dans mon polynectare

Et j'avale la mixture rapidement

Tout en faisant une grimace de dégoût

Les effets ne se font pas attendre

Une douleur sourde m'envahit

Mes cheveux poussent et se colorent

Mes yeux gris prennent une teinte azure

Alors que ma peau se parsème de tâches de rousseur

Mon uniforme tire maintenant sur ma poitrine généreuse

Et je m'empresse de me déshabiller

Pour enfiler l'uniforme de ma meilleure amie

En un coup agile de baguette

Je change l'écusson et la couleur de ma cravate

Et le tour est joué

Je suis devenu elle

_**Elle, tu l'aimes si fort, si fort**_

_**Au point, je sais, que tu pourrais mourir pour elle**_

Mes yeux bleus dévisagent longuement le pâle reflet

Que me renvoie le grand miroir placé au-dessus du lavabo

Je suis devenu une jolie jeune fille

Au regard expressif et à la chevelure de feu

Et le nom de cette fille tourne dans ma tête

Comme une terrible litanie

Ginny Weasley

Je suis devenu Ginny Weasley

Et ce pour une heure entière

Je suis donc ta petite amie officielle

Je sors des toilettes d'un pas pressé

En sentant le regard réprobateur de Mimi

Qui pèse sur mes épaules

Elle sait que je vais encore me faire du mal

Douleur inutile que je m'inflige

Comme je l'ai fait en cinquième

En usurpant l'identité de Cho Chang

Pour me rendre à l'une de vos réunions de l'AD

Où je m'étais glissé parmi les autres élèves

Je t'avais alors volé ton premier baiser

Qui avait le goût amer de mes larmes

J'avais modifié ensuite la mémoire de Cho

Pour qu'elle se rappelle de tout sans avoir rien fait

Et c'est ce que je vais faire aujourd'hui

Pour la seconde fois en six ans

Avant je t'aimais tout simplement de loin

Il me suffisait de te voir pour être comblé

Mais aujourd'hui à 16 ans passé

Je veux tellement plus que cela

Je veux tes lèvres contre les miennes

Je veux mes mains sur ton corps

Je veux mon corps enfoncé dans le tien

Je désire tant de choses interdites et coupables

Je secoue un bref instant la tête

Je ne veux pas repenser à cette soirée-là

Où j'ai découvert le paradis de tes bras

Avant de le perdre définitivement

Je pars donc à ta recherche

Parcourant d'un pas rapide les longs couloirs de Poudlard

Je finis par te trouver après quelques minutes

Tu es seul appuyé contre un mur de pierre

Et tu es en train de lire un vieux grimoire

Je me laisse glisser sans bruit à tes côtés

Ton regard s'illumine à ma vue

Avec une étincelle de pur bonheur

Et je suis heureux tout simplement

Je me fiche de savoir que ce n'est pas réellement moi

Que tu regardes comme cela avec autant d'amour

Je me fiche de savoir que ce n'est pas vraiment autour de mon corps

Que tes bras se glissent impatiemment

Je me fiche du monde entier

Puisque tu es à moi pour une heure toute entière

Et je voudrais figer le temps

Pour qu'il s'arrête à jamais

Lorsque enfin ta bouche se pose sur la mienne

Avec délicatesse et avec sensualité

Je suis tellement surpris

Que je ne réagis pas tout de suite

Avant de me rattraper en me collant à toi

Pour t'écraser contre mon corps fin et féminin

Dans le but inavoué d'être le plus possible en contact avec toi

Tes mains glissent timidement sur mes hanches arrondies

Avant de se glisser sous mon chemisier blanc

Pour caresser mon ventre plat et dépourvu de muscle

Je suis heureux quelque part au fond de moi

Et extrêmement malheureux en même temps

Car ce n'est pas vraiment mon corps

Qui t'insuffle autant de passion

Car ce n'est pas vraiment à moi

Que tu murmures inlassablement ces trois mots

Que tu es en train de me souffler au creux de l'oreille

Car je n'éprouve soudain aucun plaisir

A être elle tout compte fait

Tout comme je n'avais éprouvé aucun plaisir

A être Cho Chang

Parce que ce que je veux au plus profond de moi

C'est que tu m'aimes _moi_

Et non pas elles à travers moi

Pourtant, je continue de me laisser faire

Sous tes caresses hésitantes et maladroites

Pour moi qui ai déjà eu tant et tant d'amants et de maîtresses

Je te laisse toucher ce que tu n'as jamais touché sans aucun doute

Et tu finis par m'achever d'une seule phrase

Que tu me murmures au creux du cou

J'ai si mal que je te repousse sans raison

Me relevant pour m'enfuir loin de toi

De toi qui ne m'aimeras jamais quoique je fasse

Ta main emprisonne mon avant bras

Mais je me dégage de ton emprise avec une violente secousse

Qui me propulse durement sur le sol de pierres froides

Tes yeux verts me posent des centaines de questions

Questions dont je ne connais pas les réponses

Tu sembles perdu et fragile à la fois

Et je me rappelle que ce que tu vois, toi

C'est Ginny Weasley et non pas, Draco Malfoy

Draco que tu as blessé une fois de plus sans le savoir

Draco à qui tu as piétiné le cœur et l'âme

Alors, je m'enfuis loin de toi

Sentant des larmes envahir de nouveau mes yeux

Les couloirs défilent à toute allure

Jusqu'à ce que je me trouve de nouveau dans les toilettes de Mimi

Où je m'effondre en sanglots

Comme pour la première fois

Rien n'a changé

Et rien ne changera jamais

Je finis par redevenir moi

Avec mes cheveux blonds et mes yeux gris

Je suis dévasté sans savoir pourquoi

Ce n'est pas comme si j'avais l'espoir

Qu'un jour tu puises m'aimer même un peu

Ou peut-être que si ?

Je garde espoir pour mieux me mentir

J'ai si mal qu'un instant l'envie d'en finir

Prend possession de toute mon âme

Ma main se lève lentement au-dessus de mon poignet gauche

Je sais qu'il me suffirait de prononcer un seul mot

Pour que le sang s'échappe loin de moi

Me privant ainsi de la chaleur et de la vie

Mais si je meurs

Je ne pourrai jamais plus te voir

Alors, je préfère encore vivre

Je ne fermerai mes yeux

Qu'au moment où les tiens

Ne verront plus rien eux non plus

Et peut-être que dans ce monde-là

Après la mort, nous serons réunis

_**Elle, tu l'aimes si fort**_

_**Et moi, je n'aime toujours que toi**_

Je regarde la nuit étendre son manteau sombre sur le château

Je fais ce que j'ai toujours fait pour te chasser de mon esprit

Je me laisse aimer par un autre que toi

Je détache mon âme de mon corps à un tel point

Que je ne ressens rien des tendres caresses de mon partenaire

Il est pourtant si beau et si doux

Il est même bien plus beau que toi

Mais il lui manque quelque chose

Quelque chose de fondamentale pour que je puisse l'aimer

Il lui manque cette étincelle

Cette étincelle qu'ont tes yeux quand tu es heureux

Il lui manque cette cicatrice en forme d'éclair

Qui barre outrageusement ton front

Il lui manque aussi ce parfum si particulier

Que tu as et que je n'ai jamais senti ailleurs

Il lui manque en fait tous ces détails

Qui font que tu es toi et pas un autre

Il lui manque toutes ces petites choses

Qui font que je suis amoureux de toi et pas d'un autre

Oh, pourtant, il est magnifique

Avec ces grands yeux bruns, ourlés de longs cils

Avec sa chevelure brune retombant en mèches disciplinées

Avec sa peau à la couleur pain d'épice

Avec ces grains de beauté parsemant son torse

Ses mains font voir monts et merveilles à mon corps soumis par le désir

Mais mon cœur lui ne cesse de pleurer

Car ce n'est pas toi

Car ça ne sera jamais toi

Et quand il s'enfonce en moi, mes larmes coulent enfin

Comme à chaque fois que je laisse quelqu'un me toucher

Alors qu'il n'est pas toi

Alors qu'il ne sera jamais toi

Blaise s'arrête pendant un instant de bouger

Prenant mes sanglots pour de la douleur physique

Il ne comprend pas qu'en vérité

C'est mon âme qui est en train de saigner

Aucun avant lui ne l'a compris

Et aucun après lui ne le comprendra

Il n'y a que moi qui sais la triste vérité sur mes larmes

Moi, Mimi Geignarde et toi

Soudain, je m'accroche désespérément à lui

Voulant ne plus faire qu'un

Pour oublier la misère de ma vie

Car je t'aime

Toi qui ne m'aimeras jamais

Car je te donnerais ma vie

Toi qui te moques bien de mon existence

Car moi je t'aime à en mourir de te voir dans ses bras

Car toi, tu l'aimes à en crever si elle n'était plus à toi

Et je souffre, mon Amour

Car pire que de t'aimer à en mourir

Je t'aime surtout à en vivre

Même si c'est pour te voir avec elle…

**OooooooooO**

**Et voilà, l'histoire est finie ! Je sais ce que vous pensez : mais quel est donc cet Harry qui ose faire souffrir Draco comme ça ? Enfin comme d'habitude, si vous avez le moindre commentaire à faire positif ou négatif ou si vous avez des suggestions à m'adresser, je suis tout ouie. Il vous suffit de me laisser un petit review pour me donner votre opinion…**

**A+ **

**Petitchaton **


End file.
